Delphine
Delphine is the White Aquitar Ranger, and the leader of the Alien Rangers. She is an Aquitian that requires waters of Aquitar in order to live. She is also referred to as White Alien Ranger by people of Earth, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien White Ranger a variation on her alternate in-show label, though it is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Character History She was the leader of the team also (the first female to be a Power Rangers team leader), though, as Red Ranger, Aurico takes point in some battles. Delphine pilots the White Battle Borg and the White Shogunzord. Delphine has more endurance and can survive for long outside of water than her team. Water is the essential element for the survival and regeneration of the Alien Rangers. In Space During the invasion of the universe by Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil, Delphine and the other Aquitian Rangers battled Divatox's army on Gratha, where they were defeated. They were later saved by Zordon's Energy Wave. Super Megaforce in Legendary Battle]] Delphine and the other Aquitian Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. She then returns to Aquitar. White Aquitar Ranger Zords *White Battle Borg *White Shogunzord Arsenal *Aquitian Saber *Aquitian Laser *White Battle Borg Coin Ranger Key The White Aquitian Ranger Key is Delphine's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the White Aquitian Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Aquitar Rangers to escape from Turtlelini. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against Emperor Mavro Notes *Delphine is the first female leader of a Ranger team and the first female White Ranger in Power Rangers. *She is the first female Power Ranger to be the sole female member of her team. *Delphine is one of the first ever Power Rangers to have the exact same role as her Sentai counterpart. Like Tsuruhime, Delphine was the leader of her team, even though Sasuke and Aurico often led their respective teams into battle in their place and remained in the center of formations. *Delphine is the first White Ranger to be part of the core team. *Delphine is also the first White Ranger to take the place of a Pink Ranger. See Also *Sayaka Nagisa - First female Sentai White as well as the first White Ranger to be part of the core team. *Kaori Rokumeikan - First White Ranger to take the place of the Pink Ranger. References Category:PR Team Leaders Category:White Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Aquitar Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Co-Captains Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 2 Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers